1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cycle armrest, and more particularly to a motorcycle passenger armrest which can be attached to a sissy bar of a cycle and which armrests can swing outward to accommodate the mounting of passenger onto the cycle. A padded backrest can also optionally be incorporated into an embodiment of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a publication that due to recent publication date is possibly not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publication herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publication is prior art for patentability determination purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,456, issued Apr. 15, 2009, entitled “Motorcycle Passenger Seat Adjustable Armrest” to Freer et al., describes a backrest and armrest that flips upward to accommodate a mounting passenger. Because the prior art armrests flip upward and not outward to accommodate the mounting of a passenger onto the motorcycle, the passenger is forced to keep the armrests directed straight forward for the duration of a motorcycle ride. While forward-facing armrests provide some desirable results, the use of such armrests makes it more difficult for passengers to exit a motorcycle because her or she must lift the armrests and rotate them behind their back. There is thus a present need for an armrest which offers an easier exiting strategy for a passenger of a motorcycle.